Island Hook Up
by SkyFaunteleroy
Summary: After being chased by a jaguar Robin begins to think about Patrick while her father treid to push them together and Luke tries to pull them apart. After May 8th
1. Day 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital**

"Has Lulu opened her eyes yet" Patrick asked.

I shook my head. The poor kid hasn't opened her eyes since she walked in on her dad. Dillon had to carry her out of the villa. Once they were all "decent" we went back in. My father was pretty surprised to see his cloistered and frigid daughter had come to the Markum Islands just to make sure he wasn't dead. He was very surprised to see I had actually had some of his blood running through my veins. Patrick simply had to show him that snake I killed.

"Poor kid you know that could have very easily been your father" Patrick chuckled a bit.

I shook my head and banged it against the wall

"Really bad mental picture get it out get it out" I shouted.

Patrick spun me around and kissed me. I pulled back and stared at him wide-eyed.

"I uh have to go… bye" I took off in the other direction.

"Patrick Drake you seem to have broken my daughter why was she having a spasm" I heard my father laughing in the distance. I kept running until I ran into Dillon.

"You ok" the young boy asked.

"Yea of course" I assured him.

"What were you running away from" he questioned.

"Patrick" I admitted.

"Yes because he's so scary"

"He can be" I continued walking this time at a slower pace. I kept moving never stopping. I entered the forest and just kept looking straight ahead determined to get as far away as possible. I can't even be near him. Suddenly I heard a crackling noise. I looked around until I saw a jaguar in the trees next to me. It was just staring at me. I started to run. Which I'm guessing isn't a very good idea but I did it anyways.

"HEEELLLP" I screamed.

Patrick cut me off then he saw the jaguar picked me up and started running towards the villa which was pretty far away. The jaguar bit into Patrick's pants and tore it off and kept running after us. It jumped and caught his shirt tearing it off making me suddenly very aware that I was being carried by Patrick Drake.

"You know I'm capable of walking" I pointed out.

"You've got to be kidding me" He reached the villa and slammed the door in the jaguar's face.

"Those are almost endangered" I worried "you could've hurt it that could be one less jaguar in the world."

"That thing was trying to kill us" Patrick snapped.

"So"

"So it's not like we killed it which I don't think we did to make a coat we killed it to save our lives" he told me "besides he's already gone and I see no blood."

"What happened to you guys" my father walked into the room.

"We met this lovely jaguar" I smiled.

"Oh" he responded "well take care of yourself."

"Will do daddy dearest" I said sarcastically.

He walked in the direction Holly had gone off to.

"You know you didn't have to rescue me I was fine" I spoke.

"Sorry I thought help meant oh I don't know help" Patrick shrugged.

His warm brown eyes were glowing with sarcasm. He ran a hand threw his dark messy hair. I couldn't stand to be around him. Although I hated not to be near him. I stood on my toes to kiss him but still couldn't reach. He looked confused as to what I was trying to do. Something tells me that I not being able to reach him was a sign. Now I'm not sure what it was signaling but it was a sign for something. Maybe it was a sign I should've drunken more milk when I was younger. I jumped but then realized that it was stupid. The earth had gravity eventually I'd fall not matter what. Patrick looked even more confused then before. I sighed and looked around the room. There wasn't even a chair for me stand on. I slipped off my shoes then stood on them. That didn't really do anything either. I sighed once again and walked to the couch and plopped down. I put my head in my hands and propped my elbows up on my knees. Patrick sat next to me.

"Want to tell me why you suddenly have an interest in getting taller"

I shook my head.

"Why not" he lifted my head and turned it so I was looking at him. I figured now was a perfect opportunity. I leaned forward and kissed him. After a few minutes I heard a voice.

"Yet another reason they wouldn't work she can only kiss him if he's sitting down" it was Luke "you might as well pay up now."

"I still have three days" my father pointed out.

"And if they're not together in three days you're out of 50 bucks" Luke laughed. They left and I pulled back from Patrick.

"I almost feel bad for him" I admitted "he loves money even 50 bucks he'll be upset when he loses it I can't believe he would put money on us."

"What if he didn't lose it"

"Patrick we want different things it'll never work besides you heard Luke can't even kiss you unless you're sitting" I joked.

"What if we didn't want different things?"

"Well that's a mute point considering we do but we'd still have to height thing"

"I want you Robin and I know you want me"

"Patrick you like casual I don't"

"I've been known to step into a nice restaurant every once in awhile"

"Patrick I'm not kidding"

"Neither am I" he began "I want you Robin for real."

I gulped. My heart started racing. This couldn't be happening. I must be dreaming. This is Patrick Drake we're talking about. He never dates a woman twice. Well actually we had gone out three times but still Dr. Patrick Drake is not a relationship kind of guy. It was then that I noticed he still wasn't wearing a shirt. I found myself scanning his body. I wasn't sure what I was looking for. If I was looking for anything. He must live at the gym when he's not at the hospital or on a date. I wondered why he came with me. Would he do this for any girl? Any nurse who happened to have a father who was missing. How many of the girls he dated would he actually fly to the middle of nowhere to help find her father for? Can't be very many or he'd never be in the States.

I began thinking of all the reasons I could possibly be attracted to this man. I mean sure he was gorgeous but I'm not usually that shallow. Sure he's brilliant but that's no reason to be so far gone the way I know I am. He was there during the epidemic. He practically saved my life. But still why would I be attracted to him? Was it his cute Canadian accent that popped up every once in awhile? I'm still not sure where he gets it. Was it his way of making me feel like a kid whenever I was around him? Or was it the way he always seemed to be there when I needed him? Maybe it was all of it.

"Robin you there" he waved his hand in front of my face.


	2. Day 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital**

"You don't want Dr. Drake" Luke sat next to me.

"I can think for myself" I snapped "thanks."

"Yes Luke I believe my daughter seems to be quite interested in the man" my father observed.

"Well I believe you're not very subtle" I stood up.

"I saw the way you looked at him yesterday" he smiled.

"He had just saved me from a jaguar" I emphasized the word jaguar.

"You hear that old buddy old pal" Luke laughed.

"Yet" I decided to play with their heads "he is quite charming."

"You hear that old buddy old pal" my father repeated Luke's earlier words.

"He is somewhat of a playboy" I continued.

"Yes and what woman wants that" Luke asked.

"I have been hurt in serious relationships before maybe I should try casual"

"It never hurts to try" my father exclaimed.

"It will" Luke predicted.

"He's right" I sighed.

"All the more reason to stick to what you know" Patrick's hand appeared on my shoulder.

"Here, here" my father agreed.

"Oh boys" Holly called from another room and both my father and Luke jumped up and ran.

Patrick made a sound like a whip and laughed. After a few minutes of awkward silence there were squeaks of springs, yelling, and moaning coming from the room my father had gone into. Suddenly I felt physically ill and walked out of the villa. Patrick followed me.

"You really think it's a good idea to be out here alone after almost being attacked by a hungry jaguar" he asked.

"Get eaten by an animal or listen to my father" I weighed the options "I pick animal."

"You do know they both went in there right" he asked.

"Ew" I got yet another mental picture. This time Patrick needed no asking before kissing me.

"You're good at that" I breathed then slapped my head and covered my face. He laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"Idiot" I repeated over and over as I hit my head against his chest.

"As much as I'd love to help you kill all the brain cells you have you do have a skull" Patrick patted my head.

"Sorry" I apologized. I noticed that Luke and my father had come out of the room and I went back into the villa.

"You guys will be leaving tomorrow afternoon" Luke announced.

"What why" I asked.

"The Maarkams are no place for you guys" my father explained.

"Fine then come back with us" Lulu walked into the room.

"No!" both of them yelled.

After the unpleasant conversation with my father Patrick and I finally got some time to talk. Although there wasn't much talking. About ten minutes after we started "talking" Luke came in and started talking about birds. Did you know that their poop is white because they don't eat enough meat? I didn't either but I think that's because it's not true. Also I found out the men have a natural need to be arrogant. Now that I did know. Luke made it quite clear that if forced into a relationship men often run. I knew that too. What I didn't know is that if men have money on the line they will stop at nothing to get it. They'll even throw a bucket of mud on a well respected doctor. Well actually let me make that more clear. A well respected surgeon. Unfortunately the only bathtub in the villa is in the middle of a common area. So someone had to hold a sheet so that everyone wouldn't see him bathing. The lucky person was the one the only Luke Spencer. And Patrick promised to take an extra long time. This whole bet thing could be fun.


	3. Day 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital**

The next morning I woke up on a bed with no sheets with an arm around my waist. The arm's gripped tightened. Now normally if I woke up with some strange arm around my waist I'd freak but something about the familiarity of the arm made me calm. The hand attached to the mysterious arm crept up my stomach until it was getting dangerously close to a place I didn't want it to land. I hit it. The person who belonged to the arm yelped and shot up.

"Damn it Scorpio that was the first time I've slept since we got here" I heard Dr. Hottie's voice. I turned over and looked at the very pissed off Patrick Drake.

"Sorry" I apologized.

"Well I'm awake now" he stood up and looked around the room. He noticed the open safe. "That must've been where they found the jewels."

"We're leaving this afternoon" I sighed.

"Yea I kind of got used to this place" he admitted.

"I know what you mean."

"So does everything go away when we leave?"

"What?"

"Is this like Vegas?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Honestly"

I nodded.

"I'd like to go back to Port Charles acting like…"

"We never even left"

"Like we were as much in love as you and I both know we are"

"Pay up" my father's voice flooded my mind.

"She didn't say anything yet" Luke cracked the door open.

"That was the corniest line I've ever heard" I decided to play with their heads.

"Yes!" Luke exclaimed.

"But…"

"No!"

"The truest" I kissed him with more passion than ever before.

My father rushed into the room.

"Thank you" he jumped.

"You're welcome I want 25 percent" I bargained.

"Deal" he said proudly "although if I were you I would've gone in for 50 percent"

"Oh did I say 25 percent" I asked "sorry I meant 25 bucks."

"Done" he smiled.

My dad then took Patrick into the other room to talk to him. He actually talked to him about hurting me. I was amazed he was acting like an actual father. He's never acted like a real father. He's never given me any sign the he cared about me. Yet he took Patrick to another room sat him down and told him that if he hurt me he'd hunt him down and break both his precious little hands. I was amazed that he would threaten someone for me.

"Mr. Scorpio I assure you I would never intentionally hurt your daughter" Patrick said.

"I don't care if it's intentionally or not" my dad tried to scare him.

"Dad could you not" I tried to make him stop threatening the already scared doctor.

"Well anyone to break my girl's shell has to be pretty hard"

When Waldo arrived everyone got into his plane that he had just won back. And when I say everyone I mean everyone. Lulu, Dillon, Patrick, Luke and my own dad all piled into the plane. Patrick and I sat next to each other and Lulu and Dillon made gagging noises for the first five minutes.

This is so going in my blog!

**Ok that's the end. Hope everyone liked it. And all scrubs fans should read her blog it's really cool. **


End file.
